How it all began
by RedWine-StickyMacarons
Summary: Ventus made a choice that day
1. Ventus

How it all began -Ventus

"Master Eraqus have you seen Terra recently I haven't seen him since yesterday…" Ventus looked around for any clue where the Burnett was. Eraqus looked at the stained glass window. "He's sick." Ventus stared at the master for a moment before turning in the direction of Terra's room. "Is he going to be okay? Maybe I should-"Eraqus frowned "No. Ventus stay far away from him. You'll be working with Aqua today." Ventus Frowned and looked at the master "But he's my friend and needs my help!" Eraqus had to remind himself that Ven didn't understand what was wrong with terra. "Ventus. He will be fine. Just leave him alone he'll be back before you know especially when it comes to you." Ven was not satisfied with that "But-"Eraqus turned "No buts. Go to aqua she's waiting on the mountain." Ventus sighed and walked out the palace of white, but not before turning to the direction of terra's room.

Ventus made is way up the stairs thinking about what could be wrong with terra. "Maybe… he's got the flu…..?" Ventus sat upon a stone bench and looked around. "Nah…. He's so strong I don't think he could be affected by the flu…" Ventus murmured by himself. "Who won't be affected by the flu?" Ventus yelped as Aqua his mother like best friend appeared in front of him. "Oh sorry did I scare you Ven?" she smiled and sat down beside him. "Terra… Master told me he was sick but won't let me see him, why is that Aqua?" Aqua looked up and sighed "You can tell me! I'm not a kid anymore!" she smiled and giggled "Well let's clear things up first. He may be strong but not strong enough withstand sickness. He gets the flu every winter. Idoit always decides to go outside and quote on quote 'Build up endurance'." Ventus chuckled and looked away. "So then what's wrong with him?" Aqua sighed once more and stood up. "Do you remember the first day you came here?" Ven nodded and looked down in thought. "Yeah… Xanhort brought me over, beyond that I don't remember much." Aqua smiled and sat down patting the spot beside her. She smiled at the memory "Yes he did. I remember it perfectly…."

(Memory): Ven had just brought over by the master. His sky blue eyes are dull only staring down. Terra had been the first greet him, then it was Aqua's turn to greet him. Ven just stared at them in his life less gaze then looked down. Terra wasn't just content with this so he did the only natural thing and bombard the poor kid with questions. Ventus couldn't keep up and he started to shake his head, those bad memories started to return. He screamed in the agony and pain of the memories resurfacing. This caused Aqua and Terra to take a step back. The rest was black… Just the memories of him. When Ventus had resurfaced he was standing in a white room with a beautiful stained glass window. The colours were shining down on him and it was beautiful. "Today we shall say your role. This is a vital part of you and can't be changed." The man with black Hair was saying. Ventus stared at him then looked around for Xanorht. "Ventus?" Ventus looked at him "What's wrong?" Ventus looked down "Where's-"The man stepped down and put a hand on his should causing him to look up. "We have discussed and you'll be my pupil now." Ventus smiled this man was kind. "My name is Eraqus, Call me master. The girl on your right is Aqua, The boy on your left is Terra. They are also my pupils and the ones you'll be working with." Ventus looked at the girl and remembered her from earlier, then saw the boy. "Excuse his rudeness from when you first arrived." Ventus shook his head. "That's ok." The master walked up the stairs and looked down upon his pupils. "Terra, you are Alpha. Ventus you are an Omega. And Aqua, you're a Beta." Ventus got a confused look on his face "Omega?" What did that even mean? "As of this development Ventus shall be put on the opposite side of the castle of Terra" Ventus looked at Terra who was looking at him in confusion. "You're dismissed, Aqua I would like to speak with you privately." (End Memory)

Ventus stared confused at her "ok so what about when I first came?" Aqua couldn't help but giggle at his innocent ways. "Do you remember What Terra was?" Ventus thought about it for a moment "Alpha?" She nodded "Very good, what are you?" He looked at her "Omega, and you are a Beta." She clapped her hands together. "This could be our lesson today." She smiled and dusted off her shorts. "Omega's go into heat. Heat is the need to breed." Ventus stared at her "Heat?" She nodded in return. "Alpha's Go into Rut. Which is like heat, but they get far more Aggressive. With others." Ventus felt like the girl was leaving stuff out. "Heat what does it feel like?" Aqua turned to look out upon the land. "I can't tell you Beta's don't go into heat or rut. But I heard it's when your body gets really desperate, you'll get hard and wet. That wetness is called slick. You'll feel all hot and stuffy. But you have to be careful because when Omega's go into heat they secrete prohormones that attract alpha's." Ventus nodded. "I see…" She wasn't explaining what was wrong with terra though. Was he in heat? Ventus pondered this over while Aqua kept going on about Alpha's, omegas, and betas. By the time she was done it was dark out. "Well Ventus we're dismissed" He got up and waved "Ok thanks Aqua!" He ran off towards the castle.

Once inside the great marble hall's Ventus looked around "No sign of the Master" He wondered in the castle and found of himself in front of Terra's room door.


	2. Aqua

How it all began -Aqua

Aqua decided to take a stroll before her lesson's with Ven. It was actually Terra's day to train with Ven but he was in rut at the moment and couldn't be near Ven at the moment. She decided to go to the mountain top and watch the sun at its highest peak. She watched it for a while before deciding it was time to start training with Ven. She made her way down and found him sitting on the bench muttering something.

"Maybe… he's got the flu…..? Nah…. He's so strong I don't think he could be affected by the flu…" Ventus murmured by himself, Aqua tilted her head. "Who won't be affected by the flu?" She giggled when Ventus jumped at her in surprise. "Oh sorry did I scare you Ven?" she smiled and sat down beside him. "Terra… Master told me he was sick but won't let me see him, why is that Aqua?" Aqua looked up and sighed. Ven was still so young, how would she word this to him? "You can tell me! I'm not a kid anymore!" Aqua smiled and giggled at his eagerness "Well let's clear things up first. He may be strong but not strong enough withstand sickness. He gets the flu every winter. Idoit always decides to go outside and quote on quote 'Build up endurance'." Aqua smiled at the memory of the Alpha standing in the thick cold snow. His muscles quivering and Ventus trying to join him but Aqua stopping him from doing so. "So then what's wrong with him?" Aqua sighed once more and stood up 'Here we go' She thought to herself. "Do you remember the first day you came here?" Ven nodded and looked down in thought. "Yeah… Xanhort brought me over, beyond that I don't remember much." Aqua smiled and sat down patting the spot beside her. She smiled sadly at the memory "Yes he did. I remember it perfectly…." And remember she did. It was the day her heart was broken, but then fixed.

(Memory): Aqua remembered that Ventus had been brought over by Master Xanhort. Ven looked dead to the world, but Terra still greeted him with all eagerness one could have. Aqua greeted him politely, she didn't say much to the new comer. Ven just stared at them in his life less gaze then looked down. She was worried Terra would go overboard, and he did. He started to bombard the poor kid with questions. Ventus couldn't keep up and he started to shake his head, those bad memories started to return. He screamed in the agony and pain of the memories resurfacing. This caused Aqua to take a step back. When Ventus had passed out Aqua ran to get master Eraqus. Aqua and terra decided to wait beside the poor boy until he woke up. When Ventus woke up he was still not fully there. Terra apologized to the boy for his excitement. Soon they all were called to the throne room. The colours were shining out the stained glass window, aqua seemed to notice that Ventus was standing in the rainbow of greens and blues. The boy seemed to enjoy the bright colours shining down on him. "Today we shall say your role. This is a vital part of you and can't be changed." Masters voice woke Aqua from her trance. "Ventus?" The master called for the boy's attention. "What's wrong?" Ventus looked down "Where's-"Master Eraqus stepped down and put a hand on Ventus's shoulder causing him to look up. "We have discussed and you'll be my pupil now. " Aqua noticed Ven smile at the comfort from the master. "My name is Eraqus, Call me master. The girl on your right is Aqua, The boy on your left is Terra. They are also my pupils and the ones you'll be working with." When Aqua saw Ven turn towards her she smiled and waved, then she noticed he turned to Terra. "Excuse his rudeness from when you first arrived." "That's ok." The master walked up the stairs and looked down upon his pupils. "Terra, you are Alpha. Ventus you are an Omega. And Aqua, you're a Beta." Aqua turned to her master, she could feel her heart break. She couldn't hear the rest of what was being said all she could feel was her broken pieces being spread everywhere. "You're dismissed, Aqua I would like to speak with you privately." Aqua was draw back when Master Eraqus told her to stay. Aqua stayed behind and master held him arms out for her. "I'm sorry Aqua I know how important that this was for you. But you showed no signs of being an omega or alpha." Aqua ran into the master's arms crying. Aqua had devolved a crush on the alpha terra and everyone knew what he was going to be. But somewhere deep down inside Aqua knew she was going to be a beta but hearing it be confirmed was heart breaking. "Aqua you have a very important role. You're going to teach Ventus what I can't. You'll protect him more than anyone. You'll be the one to guide him." Aqua dried her tears and stared at the master. "I'll guide him?" Master nodded "he's young, there's stuff he has yet to learn about himself." From then on Aqua decided to forget about her own problems and help others who needed her more, to protect Ventus. (End Memory)

Ventus stared confused at her "ok so what about when I first came?" Aqua couldn't help but giggle at his innocent ways. "Do you remember What Terra was?" She saw the gears turning in Ven's head. "Alpha?" She nodded "Very good, what are you?" He looked at her "Omega, and you are a Beta." Aqua clapped her hands together. "This could be our lesson today." She smiled and dusted off her shorts. "Omega's go into heat. Heat is the need to breed." Ventus stared at her "Heat?" She nodded in return. "Alpha's Go into Rut. Which is like heat, but they get far more Aggressive. With others." Aqua tried to leave stuff out so he wouldn't regret something. "Heat what does it feel like?" Aqua turned to look out upon the land with the setting sun turning everything with darker hues. "I can't tell you Beta's don't go into heat or rut. But I heard it's when your body gets really desperate, you'll get hard and wet. That wetness is called slick. You'll feel all hot and stuffy. But you have to be careful because when Omega's go into heat they secrete prohormones that attract alpha's." Aqua was careful as which information to tell him, sooner or later he would have learn. "I see…" Aqua kept going on about Alpha's, omegas, and betas. She knew Ventus wasn't retaining everything, he looked lost in thought but she thought he would be able to hear it again so it wasn't all that bad. "Well Ventus we're dismissed" She cut off her sentence since he wasn't listening. The boy had gotten up and waved. "Ok thanks Aqua!" He ran off towards the castle. She watched him and looked towards the over view. "I hope… everything will turn out alright."


	3. Terra

How it all began- Terra

Terra sat in his room, shirt taken off, pants discarded. All he was left in was boxers which felt to tight and itchy for him to keep on but he had to at least keep something on for when someone came to check up on him. The alpha was laying on the bed but he couldn't sit still long enough to get comfortable. His Rut had started 2 days ago after witnessing Ven get out of practice all sweaty. He took one whiff of the scent and had to leave. Now that the heat coursed through his body, he couldn't stop his thoughts from wondering to the innocent Ven. Terra knew that touching himself would only make it worse, but he couldn't help and try to end it faster. He gave up around the 3rd time. His body was so sexually frustrated that he couldn't come on his own any more. Terra couldn't help but growl loudly as his body was heating up again. He smelled something Delicious coming from the other side of the door, he brought himself up and Put his hand on the knob of the door. He grit his teeth when knocking sounded through his room. Terra opened the door enough to stick his head out. There standing was his blond beauty, Ventus. "Ventus what are you doing here? Didn't master tell you I was sick?" Ventus frowned at him, Terra almost had the nerve to laugh at the kid pouting in front of him. "Master did tell me you were sick. I came to check up on you." Terra sighed "Ventus you shouldn't be here." Ventus angrily put his foot down "Why does everyone keep saying that?! I'm Fine! You're the one sick!" Terra tried to remain calm and not try and grab the omega where he stood. "Ventus they say that for your own good." His tone came out angrier than he wanted but if it got the kid to go away. "I know what's good for myself!" Terra growled and gripped the door handle harder. "Look, I'm fine. Now leave! "Terra tried to close the door but Ventus put his key blade in the way. "No! I'm not going away until you tell me what's going on!" Terra stopped to see Ventus open the door.

"I'm not a kid! Tell me what's going on!" Ventus had crossed the line, he was in his territory so he was free to claim. Terra growled as Ventus stepped closer "I'm worried about you Terra. You've never acted like this" Terra slammed Ventus in a wall causing the unrespecting boy to drop his key blade. Terra leaned close to Ventus face. "You innocent boy. I warned you not to come in here, and here you are so now you'll pay the price." Terra leaned down and did the one thing he always wanted to do. He kissed those soft petal lips hard. He felt Ventus struggling to fend him off, then slowly his strength got weaker. Terra licked the lip's causing Ventus to gasp. This gave entrance to Terra tongue. Terra mapped every inch of the sweet mouth of the innocent blond. When Terra pulled away Ventus's lips were swollen from the harsh kiss. Terra saw Ventus open his eye's and let out a tiny surprised gasp. "Terra..? I'm confused" Terra shut him up with another kiss when he pulled away he leaned to Ven's earlobe. "Tell me to stop now. You'll leave here in one piece." Then Terra started to attack Ven's neck. Ventus had to grip Terra's shoulders, Terra continued his attack then smelled something sweet coming from Ven's Scent gland. He heard Ven gasp then he bit down on the gland causing it to swell a little. Terra heard the omega cry out and grip his shoulders tighter. "Tell me to stop now or else, I won't stop later on." He softly bit down on the earlobe pulling on it a little. When Terra heard no voice of reason he continued to attack Ven's neck, leaving love bites and harsh kisses all along Ventus neck. Terra pressed himself against the confused blond. Ventus gasped, Terra knew the sweet omega had felt his hard erection. Terra grounded himself into the tiny omega's hips. He picked up Ventus and put him on the bed kissing him again. Terra growled when Ventus threw his head back exposing his purple and blue stained neck.

"You're mine now." He had the sudden urge to close the door which was still open, when he had moved to stand up he heard Ventus whimper from the loss of skin to skin contact. Terra smirked "Let me teach you what to do~ I'll take care of you~" When terra had gotten a whiff of Ventus's heat he knew he had to make the blond leave, but he couldn't force the words to come out and his self control was little to none. He moved quickly to close the door and lock it. When he came back Ventus was panting on his bed. "I-its hot…" Terra chuckled and pinned the little body beneath him. "I know~ I know how to help cool you down. It'll cool us both down. You'll never see the same way again" Terra was rambling and he knew it, but his grip on reality was slipping. Here before him was the item of his affection so willing to be taken and marked as his mate. 'I'm sure master Eraqus will be very upset with me' but Terra couldn't find a care in the world about that right now. All he wanted was to take and mark the omega below him. Terra started to undress Ven and growl in frustration. "You wear too much clothes." Terra had finally gotten past those barriers of fabric. He saw Ventus blush and try to cover his body in return. Terra clicked his tongue and pinned the blond down, staring at the fit body. "No need to be shy now~" Terra started to kiss Ventus chest then he decided to play with the tiny pink nubs on the boy's chest. He pulled on the a little harder when Ventus almost screamed and his back arched up. 'So these are sensitive?' Terra knew it was going to be a long, fun night for the both of them. Terra trailed down to Ven's boxers.

"Ple-please… Terra" Ventus started to beg, Terra looked up from his spot to notice Ven's face all red and his eyes were glassed over. "Please what?~ What is it you desire?" Ventus thrusted his hips up. "I need something… Please" Terra chuckled and slowly took off the constricting boxers. "No worries I'm getting there." Ventus cried out when a hand wrapped around his erection. Terra started to skillfully move his hand up and down making sure to swipe his thumb over the top. "You're cute Ven, and not to mention sensitive. Tell me have you ever masturbated before?" Terra tried to get a reaction from the shaking omega. He noticed Ven's head shaking back and forth. "What is that I can't hear you?" Terra hand slowed down almost to a stop. Ventus cried out. "Yes! Yes!" Terra chuckled and pulled his hand away. He spread open Ven's legs. He saw a slick substance dripping out of Ven's puckered hole. Terra started to kiss Ven's thighs and trailed up. "Let me show you a whole new world you'll never want to leave." He licked up Ven Erection


End file.
